Viaje a la curación
by Theredeyeswolf
Summary: Cuando Adrien resulta afectado por el deseo de los Miraculous, es deber de Marinette hallar una cura a aquella desgracia.


**Aviso: Esta historia fue escrita durante los primeros capítulos de la tercera temporada, por lo que pueden existir incoherencias con respecto al resto de los capítulos. En este caso se tomará como un AU. **

**Viaje a la Curación**

Despertó de su letargo como si solo hubiera dormido unas horas. Pestañeo varias veces hasta que pudo enfocar su mirada en las vigas del lugar en donde se encontraba. Podía escuchar voces cerca de ella. La cápsula en la que se encontraba se encontraba abierta.

—Adrien ¿Estás bien? — Escucho la voz de una chica, que sonaba bastante preocupada.

—No… Marinette.

Eso fue lo que hizo que Emilie se tomara de los bordes de donde estaba acostada y se levantó. Reconocería la voz de su hijo en cualquier parte y su instinto le indicaba que necesitaba ayuda.

— ¿Que sucede? —dijo Marinette acercándose a él y tomándolo de las manos.

—No puedo ver.

— ¿Qué? —exclamo Marinette.

—Adrien…

Chat giro su cabeza a la fuente del sonido. Esa voz no la había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo.

—Mamá, ¿Eres tú?

— ¿Mamá? —susurro Marinette sorprendida. Cuando Adrien intento dar un primer paso se tropezó con su otro pie y se fue al suelo.

Madame Agreste se acercó a él tan rápido como pudo.

—Aquí estoy mi amor, aquí estoy— lo ayudo a ponerse de pie tomando de las manos de manera delicada.

—No puedo ver nada… No veo nada.

Emilie empezaba a preocuparse. El busco su torso para abrazarla. Su madre recibió su tosco abrazo con gusto. Le empezó a acariciar sus dorados cabellos como solía hacerlo desde que Adrien era un pequeño niño.

—Solo veo oscuridad —un par de lágrimas cayeron de los ojos del chico.

Los Kwamis de la creación y la destrucción se acercaron a el muy preocupados. Plagg y Tikki sabían lo que había sucedido.

Emilie miraba con preocupación a su hijo. Aunque parecía que sus ojos estaban normales, su hijo no dejaba de decir que no podía ver nada.

Ladybug solo podía ver la escena con una mirada de tristeza. Esas eran las consecuencias de las que hablo el maestro Fu. Aunque no había pasado tal y como había explicado el maestro, puesto que Adrien aún estaba consiente. Tendría que informarle acerca de esto.

Hawkmoth cayó de rodillas al ver lo que había hecho. Aunque sabía del precio que había que pagar, no midió las consecuencias de sus actos. De que el error que el cometió lo tendría que pagar su propio hijo, justo la persona que quería fuera de todo el asunto con los Miraculous.

Nunca se perdonaría lo que paso.

Pronto el sonido de patrullas de la policía se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Gabriel fue arrestado junto con Nathalie por sus acciones. Pasarían un buen tiempo en detención. Aun se estaba definiendo su situación en la corte de Paris. Chat Noir no podía asistir por obvias razones, pero Ladybug y el resto del equipo fueron a testificar y a intentar de que no fueran tan duros con ellos, después de todo conocían toda la historia de lo que paso.

En los días siguientes la señora Agreste llevo a su hijo al médico de la familia para ver qué tan grave era el daño en sus ojos. Tras una breve sesión de pruebas físicas y de laboratorio, el médico le tuvo que dar la mala noticia.

—Lo siento, señora Agreste —El medico negó con la cabeza mirando de manera seria —Su hijo ha perdido la vista.

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada. Lo peor se confirmó. Adrien había perdido la vista permanentemente, aunque el medico no supo dar las causas. Pero todos los que estuvieron involucrados en la batalla final ya sabían porque. Y lo más lamentable es que el daño era irreversible.

Eso hizo que madre e hijo derramaran varias de lágrimas.

Adrien entraría en terapia para acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Usaría gafas de sol los días más soleados, por recomendación del doctor, para evitar que le dolieran los ojos. También le buscarían un perro lazarillo para que le ayudara cuando estuviera solo.

Debía usar un bastón para poder guiarse. Aunque Emilie intento convencerlo de que se quedara en casa, el insistía en seguir asistiendo a la escuela. Marinette trataba de acompañarlo siempre que podía y junto con Alya pidieron al colegio un maestro especial para él. Marinette y Adrien ahora se sentaban juntos en la misma banca. El guardaespaldas de Adrien siempre iba a recogerlos y por órdenes de Emilie, llevaban a casa a Marinette también.

Era una suerte que no pudiera ver la cara de lástima que la mayoría de personas le dedicaba. Marinette solo podía verlo con culpa. Pensaba que debió haberse esforzado más para que Hawkmoth no hubiera pedido el deseo.

Al querer hacer algo por Adrien, Marinette fue a pedirle consejo al maestro Fu. Él había estado buscando en el libro de los Miraculous algo que pudieran utilizar para ayudar a Adrien.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesita de té del maestro, y este empezó a explicarle sus hallazgos a Marinette.

—Hay una forma de curarlo, pero no será fácil —El maestro Fu se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la habitación donde guardaba los ingredientes para sus pociones. De allí saco un pergamino y el libro de los Miraculous que le había sido devuelto unas semanas atrás, el mismo día de la batalla contra Hawkmoth.

—Adrien necesita sanar sus heridas provocadas por el deseo de su padre. Pero para ello deberá pasar por la prueba del destino.

Marinette lo miro decidida.

—Hay que intentarlo —Unió sus manos y miro al maestro con suplica —Por favor maestro, no me gusta verlo así.

El maestro le dedico una sonrisa.

—Lo sé. También me siento culpable por lo que paso y tenemos que enmendarlo.

Lo llevarían a un viaje de sanación, para curar sus heridas y tratar de revertir lo que paso.

Empezaron a planearlo todo desde ese mismo día. También se lo comentaron a la señora Agreste, quien dijo que los acompañaría y que no se preocuparan por los gastos, ya que ella cubriría todo lo que fuera necesario.

Primero, debían encontrar a quien encargarle la caja de los Miraculous mientras que no estaban y así mismo dejar los suyos por si alguna situación se presentaba. Pero por un golpe de suerte, justo por esos días Marianne había retornado a Paris al oír que el Miraculous de la mariposa y el pavo real habían sido recuperados, y por el mensaje que Fu le envió.

Marianne se quedaría para cuidar de la casa y de la caja de los Miraculous. Alya, Nino y Chloe les encargaron cuidar de la ciudad y bríndale asistencia a Marianne en caso de que fuera necesario.

—Necesito de su ayuda.

— Y te ayudaremos —dijo Alya.

— Marinette, ya sabemos de su plan— continuo Nino.

— ¿Qué? —exclamo Marinette.

— El maestro Fu nos contó todo y estamos dispuestos a ayudar a nuestro amigo—

—Adrikins y tú no están solos, tienen nuestro apoyo— dijo Chloe, mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole de manera sincera por primera vez. Marinette sonrió de vuelta.

—De acuerdo, yo les daré algunas indicaciones.

Aunque la dinámica del trio debía mejorarse, tendrían la guía de sus Kwamis, y las indicaciones que Marinette les dio cuando se presentara una situación en la que se requiriera de su ayuda.

Luego de la reunión con su equipo, llego la parte difícil, decirles a sus padres a donde iba, con el permiso del maestro por supuesto. En un fin de semana en el que estaban cenando, se armó de valor para hacerlo.

—Papá, mamá, necesito hablar con ustedes—dijo Marinette dejando a un lado el tenedor que estaba usando.

Ambos padres se detuvieron por un momento, viendo a su hija con curiosidad.

—Es muy importante —dijo la chica mirándolos seriamente.

Se sentaron en la sala para que Marinette pudiera explicar desde el principio, tratando de ser lo más directa posible.

—Saben que Ladybug y Chat Noir son los que protegen Paris y que podrían tener mi edad ¿Verdad?

Ambos padres asintieron.

—Bueno es que yo, soy Ladybug —Con eso, Tikki salió de su escondite. Sabine se quedó sin aliento.

La chica prosiguió.

—Ella es Tikki, es la que me da los poderes para realizar mi deber como superheroína—Trago en seco y prosiguió.

—Necesito que me ayuden para que Adrien pueda recuperar su vista, no puedo hacerlo sola.

Ambos padres se quedaron en silencio. Pero luego ambos se levantaron y la abrazaron.

—Oh cariño no puedo creerlo. Eso explica muchas cosas —Sabine le dio un beso en la frente.

—Mi niña es una superheroína— dijo Tom rodeando a su esposa e hija con su inmenso cuerpo.

— ¿No están molestos?

—Un poco, porque has puesto tu vida en peligro muchas veces, pero entendemos que debías hacerlo hija —Sabine puso sus manos en su cintura.

— ¿Que necesitas que hagamos?—Pregunto Tom

—Que estén ahí para ellos y… para mí —contesto Marinette con un leve sonrojo

—Te apoyaremos Marinette.

A los días siguientes también invitaron a Emilie Agreste para que les contara que tenía planeado. Les pareció una mujer encantadora con una voluntad muy fuerte. Eso aumento su voluntad de ayudar, además del cariño que le tenían a Adrien y de que se sintieron un poco avergonzados por lo que paso aquella vez que lo invitaron como Chat Noir.

Para los Dupain – Cheng ellos ya eran parte de su familia.

En los días siguientes, empacaron sus cosas. Trataron de tomar todo lo necesario, porque no sabían que tanto tardarían en regresar. El maestro Fu preparo algunas cosas que necesitarían para que Adrien recuperara su vista, junto con la copia del libro de los Miraculous en su teléfono. El otro seria dejado en Paris a cuidado de los héroes que los reemplazarían mientras no estaban.

El día del viaje les desearon suerte en su misión. Estaba todo el equipo de superhéroes, los padres de Marinette y Marianne. Emilie, Marinette, Adrien y el maestro Fu abordaron el avión que los llevaría hasta el Tíbet. De ahí partirían a un lugar que Fu conocía y que era perfecto para las pruebas.

La cabaña estaba abandonada desde hacía muchos años, por lo que no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero ya verían como arreglaban el asunto. Dejaron que Adrien se recostara en la cama que había en la estancia. Este se cruzó de brazos y frunció un poco el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Adrien?

—Me siento inútil.

—No te preocupes amor, ya veremos qué podemos hacer para ayudarte —lo consoló su madre.

El maestro se acercó con trapo empapado de algún líquido.

—Te colocare esto en los ojos Adrien, procura no quitártelo, es por tu bien.

—Está bien.

Ya con el trapo en el rostro, soltó un suspiro de frustración.

—Sé que sientes que fueras una carga Adrien, pero por lo menos déjanos ayudarte –dijo Marinette tomando su mano.

Ejecutarían la primera prueba esa misma tarde, porque no había tiempo que perder. Esta consistía en que Adrien tendría que pasar unas piedras calientes ubicadas en el suelo. Adentrándose en el Bosque, Fu encontró justo lo que necesitaban. Calentaron las piedras en un fogón para que tuvieran la temperatura adecuada. Estaban al casi al rojo vivo pero si no lo hacían así, la cura no funcionaria.

Llevaron a Adrien afuera y los dejaron al frente de la prueba que debía cumplir.

—Muy bien Adrien, lo primero que harás será cruzar el camino de fuego. No te voy a mentir, pero esto te dolerá. De todas formas estaremos contigo para curarte cuando hayas terminado —explico Fu.

— ¿No puedo recibir ayuda?

—No, debes hacerlo tú solo, lo lamento Adrien.

Respiro profundo y dio un paso dudosamente, tanteando el ambiente. Siseo cuando toco una de las piedras, retirando rápidamente su pie. Pero pronto tomo impulso y se precipitó hacia al frente, con el objetivo de no durar mucho tiempo pisando las piedras.

La señora Agreste oculto su rostro con sus manos y lo bajo al escuchar los quejidos de dolor de su hijo. Marinette rodeo sus hombros y observaba con los dientes apretados como Adrien pasaba la prueba. Justo cuando llego al otro extremo, Marinette tomo la cubeta con agua del rio que había preparado previamente y se la arrojo en los pies a Adrien.

Emilie pasó uno de los brazos de su hijo por sus hombros con Marinette imitándola. Lo llevaron adentro rápidamente para poder curar las heridas que se hizo.

A la madre de Adrien le temblaban mucho las manos cuando estaba ayudando a Fu a curar las heridas de su hijo.

Pido disculpas a los dos y se encerró en el baño. Cuando salió tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señora Agreste?

—Sí, no te preocupes por mi querida —la calmo ella mientras pasaba sus dedos por el borde de sus ojos.

En la noche, todos dormían en la habitación de la cabaña. Emilie dormía en el suelo de esta, al lado de su hijo. Él tenía una venda en los ojos para evitar que la luz le irritara y para colocar el ungüento que preparo el maestro Fu. Marinette dormía a su lado en la colchoneta. Trato de conciliar el sueño, sin éxito. Pensaba en lo mal que lo estaba pasando Adrien. Pensaba si en vez de él, hubiera sido ella la que hubiera recibido el castigo, pero sabía que sus padres no lo soportarían.

Cuando empezaba a cerrar los ojos, sintió a su lado como Adrien se movía inquieto.

—Adrien —Lo llamo ella en un susurro. No hubo respuesta. Se levantó apoyándose del suelo con una mano para tener una mejor vista de él.

—Mamá... no me dejes.

Eso alerto a Emilie. Le empezó a frotar el hombro para tratar de despertarlo de la manera más delicada posible.

Adrien hiperventilaba. Lagrimas corrían su rostro y las manos le temblaban muchísimo. Tenía un poco de sudor en la frente.

—Mamá ¿aun sigues aquí? —dijo con voz temblorosa. Empezó a derramar gruesas lágrimas.

Madame Agreste se acomodó y lo abrazo contra su pecho. Los latidos del corazón de su mamá eran reconfortantes.

—Estoy aquí tranquilízate —Le acariciaba el cabello de manera suave. Limpio las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro. —No voy a irme. No te voy a abandonar, te lo prometo.

Ambas tomaron una mano de Adrien. Aunque al principio se asustó por el toque, pronto se relajó. Marinette entrelazo su mano con la de él. Apretó fuerte, como si quisiera no dejarlas ir.

Con la otra mano, la señora Agreste le empezó a masajear la mano a su hijo.

Fu les hablo en voz baja.

—Los efectos secundarios del deseo son muy fuertes. Hace que el afectado pase por sus peores pesadillas y que a veces tenga alucinaciones.

En la mañana Fu le dio un té a cada uno para reducir los nervios. Marinette le ayudo a sostener la taza a Adrien mientras que él tomaba su té. Se notaba que aún estaba muy nervioso.

Emilie le pido a Marinette hablar a solas por un momento. Ambas se fueron a la habitación contigua. Le tomo las manos y la miro a los ojos.

—Tienes un buen corazón Marinette —Froto sus manos con cariño– Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo cuando no estaba —Y con ello la abrazo.

—Gracias Señora Agreste, usted es muy amable.

—Llámame Emilie, querida.

Ambas salieron de la habitación para preparar a Adrien para lo que seguía. Debían ir al rio más cercano que tuviera la profundidad suficiente.

Adrien tendría que pasar por el caudal del rio, pero en esa época del año, el agua del rio podía llegar a ser bastante helada. Le tenían unas mantas con las cual cubrirlo mientras que llegaban a la cabaña.

Cuando llegaron al sitio, pasaron una cuerda al otro lado para que pudiera cruzar de forma segura. Él se metió en las aguas, dando un ligero salto por lo fría que estaba. Guiándose de la cuerda empezó a cruzarlo. Pero luego llego un punto en el que la corriente era un poco más fuerte y empezó a asustarse.

— ¡Tú puedes hacerlo Adrien, no te rindas! —grito su madre.

Esas palabras habían hecho que Adrien tomara impulso y continuara cruzando hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la orilla. Marinette se le acerco.

—Toma mi mano.

Por fin pudo alcanzarla y cruzo el tramo que le faltaba. Justo en ese momento la chica tomo la manta que tenía en el hombro y lo cubrió con esta. Abrazándolo en el acto, noto que temblaba de frio y quizás de alivio de que esa prueba había terminado.

Lo condujeron a la cabaña. El maestro encendió la chimenea y Emilie puso una olla a calentar con agua. Adrien estaba sentado en una butaca tiritando.

Se estaba congelando.

Marinette intento darle más calor con otra manta mientras el agua estaba lista.

Adrien aun tiritaba de frio por la prueba de ese día. Introdujo sus pies en una cubeta con agua caliente. Una taza humeante de chocolate caliente estaba entre sus manos. Tenía una toalla que se cambiaba cada cierto tiempo por una recién mojada en el agua caliente que tenían en la chimenea. Después de un rato logro volver en calor. Lo dejaron descansar.

Antes de dormir, Marinette fue a darle un beso de buenas noches.

—Espero que estés listo para mañana —dijo mientras lo arropaba con una manta.

—Si realmente quiero volver a ver el mundo.

Marinette se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Descansa, lo necesitas.

En la mañana, se fueron a una pequeña parte del bosque que era bastante tranquila.

La última prueba era algo especial. No tenía una dificultad física, sino mental. Adrien debía meditar durante un largo tiempo hasta poder alcanzar un estado de iluminación, lo que traduciría a que recuperara su vista.

Se puso en posición de loto y medito justo como el maestro de lo indicaba. Las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban solo observaban todo el proceso.

Adrien se concentró. Escuchaba con claridad los sonidos del bosque. El sonido de su corazón. Ya no escuchaba las voces, escuchaba los sonidos del mundo. Después de un rato abrió los ojos.

Seguía sin ver nada.

—Debería haber funcionado, tal vez algo salió mal —menciono el maestro.

El chico suspiro derrotado. Sintió unas manos pequeñas agarrar sus hombros.

—Lo siento mucho Adrien, no sabes cómo deseábamos que pudieras volver a ver otra vez.

—Supongo que ya no había nada que hacer—Suspiro pesadamente el maestro —Vamos de vuelta a la cabaña.

Llegaron al anochecer, cerraron todo y cenaron todos en la misma mesa. Al menos el ya no se sentía como una carga porque logro acostumbrarse un poco a su nuevo estado.

Prepararon las colchonetas y Marinette y Adrien decidieron acostarse más temprano esta vez. Estaban bastante cansados.

—Lo intentaste —expreso Marinette.

—Lo intentamos —Adrien la corrigió.

—Quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré contigo, no importa lo que pase. No me importa si te quedas ciego o sordo o incluso mudo. Te quiero tal y como eres Adrien.

—Gracias Mari. Busco la mano que estaba en su mejilla y la tomo, besándola con delicadeza, deseando ver el adorable sonrojo del rostro de la muchacha. Pronto el cansancio que había estado acumulando todo el día le venció y se quedó dormido. Su semblante era diferente que el de los otros días. Lucia más calmado y relajado.

—Descansa.

Paso un buen rato para que ambos se durmieran.

El maestro y Emilie Agreste volvieron para encontrarlos dormidos abrazados. Emilie los arropo a ambos, para que no pasaran frio en la noche.

Esa noche fue la más tranquila que hubo durante el viaje.

Adrien abrió los ojos al día siguiente pero tuvo que cerrarlos rápidamente ya que la luz que se colaba por aquel marco grande de la ventana le molesto. Pero pronto los volvió a abrir sorprendido. Podía ver, podía ver de nuevo.

Se levantó rápidamente pero eso casi provoca que se fuera al suelo. Logro mantener el equilibrio.

— ¡Marinette!, ¡Mamá!, ¡Maestro Fu! —exclamó el, sobresaltando a todos los que dormían en la habitación.

—Puedo ver, puedo ver —Se miró las manos, las cuales le temblaban mucho.

Tomo a Marinette en brazos y le empezó a dar vueltas en el aire haciéndola reír. Emilie y el maestro Fu los miraba con una sonrisa. La bajo y la abrazo fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

—Creía que nunca volvería a ver tus hermosos ojos azules.

La beso de una manera dulce

—Siempre has estado ahí para mí. Gracias.

El maestro se acercó a ellos.

—Estoy orgulloso de ustedes. De verdad son el uno para el otro.

Emilie se acercó por detrás de ellos y les dio un abrazo de oso.

—Es hora de terminar nuestro viaje, Adrien. Es hora de volver a casa.

El doctor no podía creerlo. Todas las pruebas salieron normales. Tanto las físicas como las químicas.

—No me lo explico. Todo esto parece un milagro.

Todo esto se mantendría en silencio. Y el doctor lo sabía, era la condición de trabajar con gente ten poderosa, como los Agreste.

Al día siguiente Marinette apareció en la entrada de la mansión para irse con Adrien a la escuela.

—Ya no necesito que me acompañes, Marinette

Ella le sonrió.

—Lo hago porque quiero hacerlo, Adrien. Porque me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

Emilie salió a despedir a los dos adolescentes.

—Hasta luego chicos. Por cierto, ¿Quisieras pasar el sábado con nosotros, Marinette?

—Sería un gusto, señora Agreste, digo, Emilie.

Ambos se despidieron de la mujer y se fueron caminando en dirección al Françoise Dupont. En cierta parte del camino le tomo la mano y se desviaron del camino.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunto Marinette extrañada, al notar que no iban en dirección a su destino — ¿No debemos ir a la escuela?

—Iremos, pero antes quiero que hagamos algo.

Ambos se sentaron en la fuente del parque que estaba cerca a la casa de Marinette. El la tomo de las manos y ella la miro un poco extrañada. Respiro profundo y lo soltó, con cierto nerviosismo.

—Bueno yo, quisiera que fuéramos algo más que amigos —exclamó, frotándose el cuello.

Eso sorprendió a Marinette. Desde aquella batalla final, ella no pensó en más que en el bienestar de Adrien.

—No quise decírtelo en el viaje porque creía que no era el momento, además de que estaba... asustado —tomo inhalo y soltó el aire que estuvo conteniendo. La miro a los ojos decidido.

—Marinette Dupain - Cheng, ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

Ella rio emocionada y rodeo sus brazos en su cuello.

—Sí, sí quiero, Adrien.

Le dio un beso en los labios.

Ambos fueron a la escuela tomados de la mano, lo que podría felices a todos, junto con el hecho de que Adrien ahora estaba bien y podía ver de nuevo.


End file.
